Estrategias para conquistar a un dobe
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Sasuke, con dolor, se ha dado cuenta que se ha enamorado de Naruto...¡un dobe!, y ahora buscará la estrategia adecuada para conquistar a Naruto... Sin perder su dignidad en el proceso./SasuNaru/Shonen-ai/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hola...

Pues este es un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió viendo algunas imagenes. Espero que sea de su agrado

 _ **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso con fines recreativos...**_

 **ESTRATEGIAS PARA CONQUISTAR A UN DOBE**

PROLOGO

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama, la misión que habían tenido hace unos pocos días fue bastante larga y dura.

Aún podía recordar con claridad como el cuerpo del dobe se encontraba a punto de ser perforado por aquella gran cantidad de agujas senbon, lanzadas por Haku. No sabía con claridad o no quería reconocer el motivo, por el cual se interpuso en medio de aquel ataque que pudo heberle costado la vida.

Tenía sentimientos confusos revueltos en su cabeza, por que se preocupaba tanto por ese cabeza hueca, por que le defendía y le rescataba cuando se encontraba en problemas, por que le molestaba tanto cuando se le declaraba a Sakura y por que le hervía la sangre cuando veía a la Hyūga meredoando por los alrededores, donde Naruto se encontraba o cuando aquella bola de babosos que se hacían llamar amigos del dobe, acaparaban su atención y lo dejaban a él de lado.

Aún no podía entender porque la gente de la aldea, a pesar de ser bastante ruidoso y molesto, el tenía cualidades especiales que lo resaltaban, como su molesta perseverancia, su inquebrantable fortaleza, su capacidad de otorgarle a las personas seguridad y confianza, su particular manera de afrontar los problemas, su valentía, su honradez, su carisma y ese bello y atractivo cuerpo que se manda...

Esperen un momento...

¡Oh mierda!... Jurenme que no pensé lo ultimo.

******S&N*****

Navegando en sus pensamientos, se quedó profundamente dormido, hasta que unos fuertes, molestos e insistentes golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de su maravilloso sueño. Con pereza, desgana y un muy notable mal humor, se levanto de su cómodo lecho y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Sea quien fuese el que se atrevía a llamar de aquella manera a la puerta de su residencia iba a pagarlo muy caro.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y todos los "maravillosos y muy elaborados argumentos para mandar al diablo a quien fue capaz de llamar a su puerta", se fueron al carajo y quedaron reducidos a una palabra de dos silabas, entonada con la mayor estupidez y enajenación mental que era capaz de portar ese cuerpo.

–Dobe...– comento en tono somnoliento.

–Sasuke-teme, perdona que te moleste pero necesito pedirte un favor y un consejo– le comentó un poco sonrojado, mientras lo miraba con sus brillantes y grandes ojos azules, para al final rematarlo con una brillante y despampanante sonrisa.

Aparte de el, alguien más pensaba que aquel sonrojo se le veía precioso.

Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza por el último pensamiento, comento...

–pasa y lo discutimos adentro– dijo mirando rayado, por detrás de la cabeza de Naruto, a unos aldeanos que miraban con resentimiento al rubito.

El zorrito le sonrió de nuevo, en muestra de agradecimiento y se adentró en el inmueble, mientras que Sasuke, después de asegurarse que no hubieran chismosos o fangirls suyas merodeando por ahí, siguió a Naruto, el cual observaba con detenimiento una foto de su familia, Sasuke pudo observar como una sonrisa melancólica se dibujaba en los carnosos y rosados labios del rubio, mientras que, en sus ojos se dibujaba la tristeza y la melancolia adaptando un color más acuoso y brillante, como si fuese a llorar.

Sasuke era consciente de que Naruto jamás había tenido una familia o algo a lo que llamarle hogar y a pesar de que el rubio fingía ser feliz, el sabía que no lo era, porque ambos habían probado la amargura de la soledad.

Unas inmezas ganas de abrazarlo se apoderaron de su ser, y antes de cometer cualquier tontería, hablo para hacerse notar y refrenar cualquier acto de estupidez.

–y bien...? ¿Que era aquello tan urgente que me querías pedir usuratonkashi?– pregunto con indiferencia

–¡teme!...– le reprochó en un grito por el insulto mientras recomponía sus facciones –pues verás, dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de Iruka-sensei y no se que regalarle...– comento apenado mientras se llevaba la mano a la parte de atrás de la nuca, en señal de claro nerviosismo.

–¿y?– volvió a cuestionar con burla, como le encantaba molestar a ese dobe

–pues que necesito ayuda teme– comento haciendo puchero.

–esta bien dobe, pues puedes regalarle una bufanda– comento el otro.

–no, le regale una en su cumpleaños pasado– contestó el rubio.

–y unos guantes–

–no, ese fue mi regalo de día del padre del año pasado–

–un juego de Kunais–

–ya le regale uno para las navidades del año pasado–

–porta-shurikens–

–ya–

Exasperado y como último recurso, el Uchiha pregunto...

–¿y un libro?–

–jamas se me había ocurrido eso, será que a Iruka-sensei le gustara?– pregunto el rubio con inocencia.

–eres un dobe, Naruto– exclamó el Uchiha con resignación.

*****S&N*****

Después de haber estado todo el día recorriendo librerías con el dobe a lo largo y ancho de Konoha, estar viendo sus expresiones y demás, un grito entonado con la mayor frustración y resignación posible, cargado de infinita amargura resonó por toda la residencia Uchiha...

–¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE UN MALDITO RUBIO DOBE!–

Eso era fácil, lo difícil ahora sería...

¿Como demonios iba a hacer para conquistarlo?

******S&N******

Hasta aquí

Les gustó...

CONTINUACION?


	2. Chapter 2

ESTRATEGIAS PARA CONQUISTAR A UN DOBE

CAPITULO 2...

"Aveces una buena impresión física juega un importante papel a la hora de la conquista"

Después de recorrer todas las librerías y bibliotecas de Konoha, reuniendo la "información" necesaria para poder tener a su presa donde queria. Encontró algunos consejos que podrían ayudarlo a la hora de la conquista.

Que porque buscaba ayuda, vale que era un Uchiha y debía saber todo, pero a quien se enfrentaba, no era un ser ordinario y cualquier información que recibiese sería de ayuda.

Organizó todos los consejos en un pergamino y prosiguió con el primero...

UNA BUENA APARIENCIA ES CLAVE A LA HORA DE LA CONQUISTA

La pregunta aquí era... ¿Que era lo que exactamente tenía que hacer con su apariencia fisica?

Las chicas siempre le decían que era guapo y muy atractivo, era un chico con un muy bien formado y excepcionales habilidades, entonces, que debía hacer.

Se miró en el espejo y se fijó en algunos pequeños que no había detallado antes, como por ejemplo, que su piel se estaba resecando un poco, que su cabello se veía opaco y sin brillo, que su ropa de entrenamiento estaba descolorida y vieja, al igual que sus sandalias ninjas.

Analizando esto, determinó que tenía que tomar medidas al respecto. Y no es que, en antaño, le haya preocupado mucho su apariencia física, pero ahora si eso valia para impresionar a Naruto valia la pena.

Así que, tomando sus ahorros, salió de la casa, dispuesto a encontrar lo que que fuese necesario para aumentar su atractivo físico.

******S&N******

Al día siguiente, la población femenina de la aldea babeo por el cambio tan fascinante que habia tenido el último de los Uchiha.

Se veía sumamente guapo, sensual y atrayente, pero a eso sumandole su aura de misterio y frialdad, hacia que más de una terminará pasando aceite.

Con toda la calma que pudo, llegó hasta el puente donde se encontraría con Naruto y Sakura.

Debía reconocer que se encontraba nervioso, no sabía que reacción tendría Naruto, pero esperaba que el imbécil ese no fuera tan dobe como para no notarlo.

Al llegar al lado de sus compañeros, la primera en "saludarlo" fue Sakura, la cual se le pego al brazo como lapa, pero al notar el cambio que había en el Uchiha exclamó con asombro...

–wow Sasuke, que te hiciste– exclamo la pelirrosa con asombro mientras se separaba un poco para admirar al Uchiha mientras corazones aparecían en sus ojos y soltaba un chillido –¡luces increíble!– exclamó mientras Volvia a chillar y a pegarse a su brazo.

Naruto, que se había acercado a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, notando el gran escándalo que hacía la femina, reparo en la vestimenta del Uchiha, y con la voz más sabia que tuvo pronunció con seguridad...

–De que hablas... Sakura-chan, yo lo veo igualito–

El Uchiha sintió un enorme goterón deslizarse por su cabeza... Estaba hablando en serio...

ESTRATEGIA #1: FALLIDA

******S&N******

HASTA AQUI

Les gustó?

CONTINUACION?


	3. Chapter 3

Estrategias Para Conquistar A Un Dobe

CAPITULO 2

"Procura que su atención este fija en ti, saca temas de conversación o haz cosas que lo impresionen, pero sin llegar a exagerar o demostrar desesperación porque podrás espantarlo"

De acuerdo, la primera estrategia había fallado, pero aún podía recurrir a la segunda, la cual había leído en un artículo de una revista para jóvenes (revista para chicas) y decía que debía buscar un conversación de interés, para que el dobe fijará su atención en el y que debía impresionarle. Lo anterior era facil, pero se debía recordar que tenía que tener en cuenta el factor "dobe" de Naruto. Sólo esperaba que no fuera tan cazurro y entendiera el mensaje impreso entre líneas .

Se acercó al sitio donde esté se encontraba, y con voz casual que aparentaba indiferencia pregunto...

–que haces dobe– le preguntó mientras se posaba a su lado.

–dime que crees que hago teme– le preguntó el otro con obviedad.

–tsk– rezongo el azabache, las cosas no marchaban como lo había planeado y el anterior no había sido un movimiento muy inteligente de su parte.

–teme...– llamo despues de un largo y tenso silencio, logrando captar la atención del mayor.

–dime usuratonkashi...– respondió, una nueva esperanza nació en su ser y esperaba que está vez las cosas salieran bien.

–tu sabes que le podría regalar a Sakura-chan– pregunto con inocencia y timidez, ignorando el insulto del otro, que sentía como sus ilusiones morían de golpe –con el dinero de las misiones me han dado ganas de hacerle un detalle y pues, quería saber si tú tenías idea de algo apropiado para regalarle–

Un profundo crak se oyó en el interior del Uchiha, y correcto, no era de nada más que su corazón, rompiéndose de la misma manera que se rompe un vidrio al ser impactado por una fuerte pedrada, y no está demás aclarar cuál fue esa pedrada.

Esa era una pregunta que no quería contestar, y se vio salvado del incómodo momento gracias a su impuntual sensei, que había llegado en el momento oportuno, cortando de cuajo la conversación y evitándole una dolorosa incomodidad.

*****S&N*****

Tsk, la frustración recorría su cuerpo, no podía creer que todos sus intentos por entablar una conversación decente con el rubio tonto, que últimamente se encontraba muy metido en sus pensamientos, se fueran visto frustrados por su , ahora inortunado, sensei y la pelirosa, que en este momento era su rival en el amor, en su objetivo por poseer el corazón del dobe.

Cada vez que lograba que ese rubio pusiera toda su atención, y de paso lo mirara con aquellas hermosas gemas azules que se cargaba, llegaba la pelirosa o su sensei a fregarla y como siempre el rubio dobe, lo ignoraba por prestarle su maravillosa atención a aquellos dos seres que eran una verdadera molestia.

Pero ahora se encontraban los dos solos, ese par de molestos ya se habían ido y se encontraba en el momento perfecto para poner en práctica la segunda fase de su elaborada estrategia.

Con rapidez, saco varios kunais y sujetándolos con su mano derecha, e hizo un elegante, elaborado y movimiento, lanzándolos todos y haciendo que estos dieran en el centro del blanco, e inclusive que acertara en aquel blanco que se encontraba escondido.

El blondo observaba al Uchiha con asombro, lo que había hecho con los Kunais era simple y sencillamente magistral, aquello era algo que no podría hacer ni el mismo echando mano de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

El Uchiha miro con satisfacción que toda la atención de su rubio estaba fija en su persona, se sentía supremamente feliz, cuando iba a acercarse para entablar una conversación con el rubio, se vio interrumpido por una explosión al lado de su rubio, que causó espanto y sorpresa en los dos.

Cuando el humo se difumino, apareció ante ellos un pequeño sapo, bastante conocido para Naruto, el cual llevaba un pequeño pergamino atado a su espalda, el rubio sin perder el tiempo, tomo el pergamino, siendo seguido con la vista por el Uchiha, y conforme iba leyendo, sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo de emoción y admiración, cosa que le ponía bastante molesto (celoso).

Naruto con rapidez, tomo todas sus pertenencias, las cuales, estaban todas desparramadas por el campo de entrenamiento y poniéndolas en su sitio, se giró al Uchiha que en ningún momento le quito la mirada de encima, y sonrriendole le dijo.

–adios teme, lo siento, tengo que irme... Nos vemos mañana– se despidió para después alejarse corriendo a toda prisa.

El Uchiha se quedó quieto en su sitio... Oyen algo romperse, si son los restos del corazón del Uchiha terminando de romperse... Definitivamente las cosas no marchaban para nada bien...

ESTRATEGIA #2: IMPOSIBLE... FALLIDA

*****S&N******

Hasta aquí...

Les gustó...?

CONTINUACION...?


	4. Chapter 4

Estrategias Para Conquistar A Un Dobe

CAPITULO 4

"Otro truco aplicable a la hora de la conquista es ser detallista, pero sin llegar a la empalagosidad"

Refugiado en la seguridad de su hogar, El último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha buscaba entre todas las revistas, libros y artículos que tenía desparramados sobre el piso de su, antes, organizado apartamento.

Para su desgracia, todo lo que encontraba eran artículos y consejos, por demás empalagosos y afeminados. Y él era un Uchiha, no se iba arriesgar a perder su diganidad siguiendo consejos estupidos que traerian la deshonrra a su clan.

Cuando su desesperación era palpable, su paciencia se había esfumado y su instinto asesino crecía más y más, tanto que estaba apunto de incinerar con un buen katon toda aquella parafernalia de artículos empalagosos que sólo eran basura, los dioses se compadecieron de su pobre Espiritú y le mostraron entre todas aquellas revistas, un pequeño artículo, que no sabía que tenía y rezaba lo siguiente:

"Los detalles son importantes a la hora del cortejo, por eso un chico detallista es un chico que enamora, pero recuerda, no debes ser muy seco o muy empalagoso".

En su rostro floreció una sonrisa cansada, después de tanta búsqueda por fin había encontrado algo de interés. Repaso el Consejo una y otra vez, pesando en como podía ser detallista con el dobe sin verse muy obvio. Una idea rápidamente llegó a su cabeza, era bastante claro; invitándolo a comer.

Cuando la emoción del momento abandono su cuerpo, pido observar con detenimiento el gran desastre que había causado. Nuevamente una sonrisa cansada floreció en sus labios, mira las cosas que llegaba a hacer por ese dobe que lo traía loquito y colado hasta los hueso. Al parecer ese usuratonkashi tenía más control sobre su cuerpo y sus acciones de lo que él estaría dispuesto a aceptar.

El plan era sencillo, mañana sería domingo por lo que la ocasión era perfecta, sólo tenía que fingir que iba al supermercado a hacer algunas compras, pasar cuando el dobe estuviera pasando y este mismo crearía sólo, al darle alcance para pegarsele como lapa y el efectuaría su plan sin sospechas graves o contratiempos.

Era secillamente magistral y perfecto. Que podroa salir mal. Pero se recuerden que nunca nada llega a ser perfecto... Verdad.

*****S&N*****

Era domingo al medio día, y el centro de Konoha se veía atiborrado de gente que iba de un lado a otro comprando víveres, divirtiéndose o moviéndose de un lado a otro por alguna misión.

Sasuke iba perfectamente vestido, su figura era impecable y desprendía un delicioso aroma que llamaba la atención de más de una fémina que tenía el privilegio de pasar a su lado.

Recorría un tramo en específico, la calle donde quedaba ubicado el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku, ese dobe era bastante predecible y sabía que era muy probable que se lo encontrase.

Y justo como lo predijo, el dinero ese venía corriendo como loco y gritando y viva voz aquel mote tan ofensivo con el que solía referirse a él, que este usuratonkashi no tenía palabras más expresivas como "Mi amor", " Mi Sasuke", "Sasu", " Sasu-chan" o algun otro que no fuera tan insultante como llamarle "bastardo" o "tonto". No es que fuera meloso, ni mucho menos, pero, el merecia un trato especial... Cierto.

Cuando Naruto se puso a su lado soltó un gruñido y un escueto "dobe" salió de sus labios.

–Hola teme, ttebayo– dijo el rubio en un tono alegre y jovial –a que no adivinas lo que me sucedió... –pregunta con aire misterioso.

Un gesto de aburrimiento, lo pero de que le escuchaba apareció en el rostro del otro, por lo que continuó con su relato.

–pues que como me he quedado sin dinero, he decidido que tu como buen y graaan amigo que eres me vas a invitar a ramen, ttebayo– dijo terminando con una gran sonrisa, de esas que le causaban taticardia al mayor.

El mayor simplemente ignoro al rubio, el cual le suplicaba insistentemente que lo invitará y apelaba a su recurso de la amistad y insinuaba que el sería un doblemente bastardo por dejarle en inanición alimentaria.

Cuando estuvieron frente al ichiraku, el Uchiha entró y mirando por encima de su hombro al rubio, indicándole con un gesto que le siguiera. La expresión que adopto el rostro del rubio, sería algo que al Uchiha nunca se le olvidaría.

*****S&N*****

Al ordenar sus platillos, el Uchiha espero que, por lo menos, aquel rubio dobe se dignara a recaer en su, muy trabajada y atractiva, presencia, pero lo único que hizo, el muy usuratonkashi, fue hablar con el tendero y una vez llegó la orden, empezar a engullir los alimentos como poseído.

Después de largos e interminables minutos, donde sólo se oía el comer indecente y bastante faltó de cultura de Naruto, que tragaba a lo bestia como si alguien le fuese a quitar el alimento, el resultado era medio tazón para Sasuke y ocho tazones para Naruto.

Una vez terminado, el rubio le regalo una enorme sonrisa y le dijo.

–¡gracias Sasu-teme! Ttebayo–

Tsk, que ese niño iba a seguir llamándole de todos modos de aquella forma. Estaba a punto de formular una respuesta, cuando el incorndioso amigo con aspecto de canino de su rubia adoración entró para destruir el momento.

–¡hey Naruto!– dijo el pulgoso... Perdón el domador de los canes, llamando la atención del rubio –¡ah! Hola Uchiha– dijo saludando al azabache, el cual lo fulminaba con la mirada por su atrevida y descarada interrupción.

–¡Kiba! ¿Que haces aqui? ttebayo– cuestionó el rubio.

–te estaba buscando, Shino y yo vamos a poner a prueba el nuevo marcado dinamico de Akamaru y queríamos que lo vieras– dijo el Inuzuka con efusividad.

–¡Claro Kiba!– contestó el rubio con la misma energía –¡que esperas, vamos! Ttebayo–

El Uchiha, el cual se sentía molesto y desplazado, miro seriamente a Naruto y le dijo.

–espera dobe, hay...– intento expresar, siendo cortado por el rubio.

–recuerda que tu me invitaste, por lo tanto tu pagas, teme– explico el rubio.

–no Naruto, lo que te quería decir era...– dijo siendo nuevamente interrumpido por el rubio, cabreandolo a niveles insospechados.

–lo siento teme, pero tengo que irme, gracias por la comida y nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento– dijo el rubio para sonreirle y marcharse del lugar, en compañía del can, no sin antes despedirse a los gritos de Ayame y Teuchi, que lo despedían con una sonrisa.

Una aura oscura comenzó a cernirse sobre la cabeza del Uchiha. Donde estaba su charla romántica, donde estaba el dobe mirandolo con amor y diciéndole que olia delicioso, donde estaba la declaración de profundo amor del rubio, donde estaba su besito de agradecimiento por haberse portado como todo un caballero ¡DONDE!

El dueño de la tienda le extendió la cuenta y por un segundo, sintió como las cuencas de sus ojos se hallaban vacías.

¡GRANDIOSO! Ahora se encontraba con las ilusiones hechas pedazos, un rechazo, y una gran y exorbitante cuenta por pagar. ¡Oh, su vida era sencillamente grandiosa!

ESTRATEGIA #3: FALLIDA

*****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

Les gustó?

CONTINUACION?


	5. Chapter 5

Estrategias Para Conquistar A Un Dobe

CAPITULO 5

"Los príncipes de Hielo siempre resultan atractivos por la aura misteriosa que siempre les rodea"

El último heredero del clan Uchiha llegó hecho una furia a su hogar, estaba cansado de todo esto, había roto la mayoría de sus habituales patrones de comportamiento, había sacrificado tiempo valioso de entrenamiento y parte de sus ahorros tratando de llamar la atención de un dobe atolondrado, que no hacía más que echar por tierra todos sus esfuerzos.

Pero también comprendía que no se podía enojar con él, pues con su sonrisa le hacía olvidarse de lo mal que la estuviera pasando o del mal humor que era siempre característico en él.

Después de desquitar su frustración con lo primero que encontró (unos pobres árboles que quedaron hechos cenizas), se dirigió a su cama y acostafo en ella, con sus brazos y sus piernas extendidas por el lugar, se puso a meditar en que opciones le quedaban.

La verdad eran muy pocas, ya había cambiado su apariencia, se preocupaba por el mucho más de la cuenta y lo normalmente permitido, lo invitaba a comer para poder entenderlo y que los dos pudieran hablar, pero nada de esto daba resultados.

Una idea (una malísima idea cabe destacar) había surgido en su cabeza, si las chicas lo perseguían por ser un bastardo indiferente, que las ignoraba, todo le daba lo mismo y siempre portaba esa aura peligrosa y misteriosa que lo rodeaba, por que no había intentado usar eso en Naruto.

Tal vez, si lo ignoraba, era un bastardillo en toda la regla y le era indiferente, Naruto trataría de llamar su atención, le reñiria por ser un bastardo. Y así él lograría tener toda la atención de su kitsune sobre su persona.

Lo que Sasuke ignoraba de todo su maravilloso y elaborado plan era el ínfimo detalle de que Naruto era CHICO, no chica. Y de que en la vida toda acción tiene su reacción en consecuencia.

*****S&N*****

El día siguiente llegó, trayendo consigo un nuevo amanecer para todos, nuevas oportunidades y nuevas enseñanzas para todos.

El último miembro del clan Uchiha se levantó con energías renovadas, hoy pondría en juego su última carta, si esto no servía, tendría que resignarse a perder su dignidad y hacer lo que fuese necesario con tal de que ese dobe fuera suyo.

Se dirigió al baño, y se bañó y vistió perfectamente, para luego tomar su desayuno y darse fuerza a si mismo para poder llevar a cabo su plan con éxito y de paso darse fuerzas a si mismo para no caer en la tentación y rendirse a la primera.

Con la cabeza en alto y la mirada al frente partió hacia su destino, era su última oportunidad, no podía rendirse, no podía perder.

*****S&N******

Cuando divisó a sus dos compañeros de equipo a la lejanía, comenzó su momento de actuación y asumió su mejor postura y actitud de soy-un-chulo-bastardo-engreido-y-prepotente-y-soy-mejor-que-tu, y entró a su campo de visión, pasando de ellos e ignorandolos completamente.

–¡hey! Sasuke-baka– dijo en forma de saludo el rubio con su habitual energía matutina.

–hmp– contestó con un monosílabo el azabache.

–buenos días Sasuke-kun– chilló la pelirrosada, acercándose a él para pegarsele como lapa, siendo magníficamente rechazada por el otro.

–apartarte molestia – dijo con frialdad.

Un brillo de tristeza surco los ojos azules, siendo luego sustituido por la ira. Con decisión avanzó a donde se encontraba el azabache y tomándolo de las solapas de la camisa le gritó.

–¡que demonios te sucede bastardo!– estalló mirándolo con furia y decepción, cosa que no noto el Uchiha –¡a ella le gustas y sólo intentaba ser amable contigo! ¡Eso no te da derecho a tratarla de esa forma!– grito el rubio mientras lo sarandeaba, intentándolo hacer entrar en razón.

–sueltame idiota– pronunció con odio y frialdad, pues aquellas palabras de Naruto y que defendiera con tanto ahínco a la pelirrosada le llenaba de rabia, odio y celos –no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, metete en tus asuntos– contestó apartando el agarre con brusquedad y marchándose hacia un árbol donde se sentó y se puso a meditar en que lo que había hecho.

Lo que Sasuke no noto, fue la mirada cargada de sentimientos negativos que tenía el rubio, así como la fuerza que ejercía en sus puños, apretandolos hasta hacerse sangre y tampoco la gran cantidad de agua que había contenida en ellos.

Sasuke no midió las consecuencias de sus actos y sus palabras, pero serían unas que tarde o temprano iba a lamentar.

*****S&N*****

Para cuando Kakashi llegó, noto la gran tensión que había en el ambiente, así como la actitud que menos cada uno de sus alumnos, la cual no encajaba para nada con su personalidad.

Creyó, inútilmente, que esto cambiaría conforme iniciará el entrenamiento se les pasaría y volverían a su actitud normal, pero no sabía cuán equivocado estaba.

Para cuando finalizó el entrenamiento, todos llegaron a una conclusión, negar que el entrenamiento había sido incómodo, era como negar la existencia del agua.

Sasuke pensaba que ahora Naruto se le hacía el rudo, pero que luego tendría que ceder y se acercaría a él, pero...¡oh! Cuán equivocado estaba.

*****S&N*****

Paso una semana y la situación se volvía insostenible para todos, la comunicación en el equipo siete estaba hecha pedazos.

Sakura había aceptado con la poca dignidad que le quedaba que Sasuke jamás le prestaría atención, y había decidido darle de lado y dedicarse a entrenar y vompartir mss tiempo con Naruto.

Naruto aún estaba dolido por las palabras de Sasuke y mientras estaban en misión o en entrenamiento hablaba con Sakura, salía a comer ó a pasear con sus otros amigos y de los entrenamientos que tenía con Sasuke en las tardes, sólo quedaba un vago recuerdo.

Sasuke observaba todo esto con rabia, impotencia, dolor y celos. Cuando las cosas habían tomado este rumbo, cuando todo había cambiado de esta manera tan radical y fea.

Llego un punto en el que la situación se hizo tan insostenible que simplemente estalló.

ESTRATEGIA: ERRONEA, INUTIL Y COMPLETA Y ABSOLUTAMENTE FALLIDA

*****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

Diganme que tal les pareció el capítulo.

Próximo capítulo, el final.

CONTINUACION?


	6. Chapter 6

Estategias Para Conquistar A Un Dobe

CAPITULO 6

"Si el chico que te gusta es tan idiota que no entiende que te estás muriendo por el, pese a que tus indirectas sin más evidentes que un cartel con luces de neón, entonces realiza un ataque directo"

Sasuke Uchiha no iba a soportar ni un segundo más ver cómo aquellos imbeciles amigos de su "futura pareja" (porque después de tantas humillaciones y tantos desplantes que había sufrido no iba a aceptar ser algo menos que eso para ese dobe) se propasaran con el, de aquella manera tan descarada y más aún en su presencia.

Si ser sutil con él no había funcionado, hoy iría a por el de frente (o a lo bestia, como se le conoce en el bajo mundo). Hoy tendría a su casa a ese dobe, hoy recibiría sus respectivis mimos por parte de aquel ingrato que menospreciaba sus intentos por lograr tener toda su atención y hoy escucharía aquellas palabra que tanto anhela oír de parte de ese rubio.

Hoy se declararía, y en su defecto podrá escuchar cosas que no quería oír y sería rechazado, todos sus esfuerzos perdidos y su corazón se haría pedazos... ¡No, no, no! El iba con mente positiva, como la de un ganador, el era un Uchiha, y los Uchihas jamás pierden.

Se vistió con las mejores ropas que habían en su armario, se Perfumo, se peino su cabello lo mejor que pudo, se revisó de pies a cabeza, verificando que todo estuviera en orden y salió de su casa a por el dobe.

*****S&N*****

Estuvo buscándolo por varios lugares en la aldea, dejando para el último el puesto de ramen.

Con pasó calmo se dirigió al lugar, cuidando de que su presentación personal no haya sufrido ningún desperfecto y de que todo estuviesen orden.

Cuando ingresó al local, lo que observo, género en su rostro una severa mueca de molestia. SU dobe estaba riendo con alguien que NO ERA EL, comiendo con alguien que NO ERA EL y abrazando a alguien, que por supuesto NO ERA EL.

Un brillo rojo apareció en sus ojos, al observar como naruto comía y reía, para después observar como abrazaba al pulgoso ese, que jugaba siempre con los canes.

Todos los presentes desviaron su mirada hacia el sitio donde emergía esa aura oscura y demoníaca, encontrándose con el Uchiha, el cual miraba de manera aterradora al rubio atolondrado, el cual, parecia estar más ocupado en disfrutar de su preciado platillo, que en observar su entorno. Al parecer el rubio no tenía ni idea de lo que era la ley de la conservación.

–Naruto– llamo el azabache con voz calma, reprimiendo el coraje que sentia, para que aquel sujeto le prestase atención.

–¿Si?– contestó el otro, aún sin girarse e ignorando completamente el sentido en el que iba dirigido el llamado.

Los presentes en aquel lugar, miraban aterrados al rubio, que era idiota o que. Acaso no conocía el peligro al que se estaba exponiendo, que aquella persona bonita que estaba parada en el umbral del local iba a estallar de una forma nada bonita y todos los presentes serían los paganos.

El aura negativa de la persona que se encontraba en la entrada creció aún mas y los presentes en lo que sería una desastrosa escena, prefirieron escabullirse como roedores y dejar al rubio sólo lidiando con el problema (o propiamente sea dicho, Sasuke)

–tu y yo debemos hablar– dijo haciendo notar un poco de su furia

–¿Y?– comento con simpleza, acabándose su tazón de ramen y tomando el de uno de sus amigos, los cuales habían desaparecido "misteriosamente"

–hablo en serio, Naruto, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente– dijo con furia, pero echando mano a todo su autocontrol disponible

–¿de que?– respondió el rubio mientras engullía otro tazón de ramen y comotia su segundo error en el día.

–Naruto– siseo expeliendo en gotas de veneno aquel cúmulo de emociones negativas que se había arremolinado en su ser.

El rubio, al notar aquel ácido tono de voz en el azabache, giro un poco su cabeza y al poder contemplarlo, un chillido (muy poco varonil, cabe aclarar) y como alma que lleva el diablo, salió disparado del local.

El Uchiha se quedó de pie, bastante sorprendido por aquel grito que había pegado su "futuro novio", al parecer tenía buenas cuerdas vocales, un sonrisa surco sus labios, esa potente voz sería una herramienta que utilizarian un futuro.

Apartando los pensamientos poco inocentes de su mente, salio del local en pos del rubio. Ya sabía dónde encontrarle y al parecer se llevaría una tremenda sorpresa ese dobe incauto.

*****S&N*****

Había corrido y corrido, huyendo de ese teme con ínfulas de manicomio, hasta que por fin había llegado a un lugar seguro.

Se recostó contra uno de los árboles del campó en el que solía entrenar su equipo. Seguramente al teme le tomaría un par de horas...

–te encontré, dobe– susurro el azabache en el oído del Kitsune, mientras lo acorralaba entre el árbol y su cuerpo.

–q-que quieres teme– susurro con temor el rubio.

–a ti– le respondió el Uchiha con seriedad –me gustas, dobe– confesó con sinceridad.

Listo, lo había dicho, ahora solo tenia que esperar las palabras de rechazo, el odio de su Kitsune y...

–tu también me gustas teme–

Por la pena se iría a vivir como un hermitaño a las montañas, conseguiría un sensei malote y destruiría todo a su...

¡Esperen! Dijo que también le gustaba a él.

–¿que?– pregunto en shock y con incredulidad

–eso teme, que tu también me gustas– le confesó con sinceridad y una enorme sonrisa, para después mirarlo con ternura –¡me alegra que hayas regresado a la normalidad!– confesó con efusividad y sinceridad.

–¿a la normalidad?¿a que te refieres?– pregunto confundido

–lo que pasa es que hace algunos días estabas actuando raro, creo que tratabas de impresionarme o no se, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas, yo te quiero tal y como eres, pese a que seas un bastardo, no quiero que actúes de forma diferente sólo por mi y tu no necesitas hacer algo para impresionarme, porque para mí, todo lo que haces es motivo de admiración y apreciación, entendiste teme– le dijo el rubio con calma

–te quiero mucho, Sasu-baka– confeso sonrojado, para después plantarle un casto beso en los labios.

El Uchiha en un comienzo se sorprendió por el contacto, pero luego lo intensificó, sin rayar en lo morboso.

Duraron unos segundos más así, hasta que la falencia de aire en sus pulmones los obligó a separarse.

El Uchiha, al procesar todo lo que le había dicho el dobe, sintió como la furia se agolpaba en su ser. Pero primero, debía hacer lo propio.

–yo también te quiero mucho, Naru-baka– confesó para luego plantarle un pico en los labios. –pero hay algunos asuntos pendientes que debo atender– dijo para luego plantarle un beso un poco más largo.

–nos vemos en un rato, Naru-koi– le dijo mientras juntaba sus frentes y de miraban con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos, con una sonrisa y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El Uchiha se marchó de allí y Naruto se quedó un poco más de tiempo, regocijándose internente, porque, aunque parecía imposible, sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos.

*****S&N*****

–¡Katon:Dai Endan!– Una gran llamarada de fuego salió de la boca del Uchiha, mientras observaba como toda aquella parafernalia rosada y cursi, ardía en llamas hasta los cimientos.

Con una satisfacción morbosa, observó como todo ese papel se consumía hasta que sólo quedaban las cenizas, las cuales el viento se encargaría de llavarse y su pecado hubiera quedado oculto.

Ya tenía a su dobe, ahora a los dos les esperaba un largo futuro, para amarse, hacer en fuertes y disfrutar de su recin comenzada vida, pero ya no más solos, sino... En pareja

ESTRATEGIA #5: EXITOSA Y CON MEJORES RESULTADOS DE LOS QUE SE ESPERABAN OBTENER

*******S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla.

Nos vemos!


End file.
